1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a traction mat that is placed under the wheels of a vehicle to provide extra traction in snow, mud, sand, or other slippery road conditions.
2. Description of Related Art
A traction mat is an apparatus that can be placed under the wheels of a car to provide additional traction during slippery road conditions. A great variety of traction mats already exist. However, these traction mats fall short because they cannot be easily folded or rolled for storage convenience in a relatively small place.